Passionate Seduction
by ready anf
Summary: Illegal and risky, their relationship couldn’t be anymore wrong... or right. He was her college professor. She was his student. TroySharpay.
1. Trailer

**Title**: Passionate Seduction

**Summary**: Dangerous and Illegal. Their relationship couldn't be anyone wrong… and right. He was her college professor. She was his student. Alternate Reality. Troypay.

**Trailer**

**Bold is Voiceover. **Regular is dialogue. _Italics are actions.

* * *

_

**There has always been a line…**

_Shows the yellow line that divides the road_

**Between right and wrong. **

_Shows Sharpay walking up to a large university_

**There is always the distinction were you can tell which is which…**

_Shows Troy walking into a classroom filled with students_

**Until two lovers…**

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay_

…**blur the line.**

"We can't do this!" _Sharpay yelling at Troy in the classroom._

_Shows Troy grabbing her wrists, _"We can and we have!"

**Their relationship was illegal**

_Shows Troy teaching and Sharpay eagerly taking notes._

**And a secret…**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy running_

**And then… the truth was exposed**

_Gabriella sees Troy kissing Sharpay_

**What are you supposed to do…**

_Troy looks at Sharpay, _"You're right we have to end it. Forever."

"B-But…"

"There's nothing we can do now! We have to stop."

_Sharpay is on the verge of tears_, "I love you!"

**Starring Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay laughing with friends_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy at a bar drinking_

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Ryan talking on the phone with Troy_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella is turning to face the camera_

**And Danielle Panabaker**

_Shows her character (Tara) "introducing" Troy and Sharpay_

**When you're trapped between right…**

_Shows them avoiding each other_

…**and wrong**…

_Sharpay kissing Troy_

**Passionate Seduction; coming soon.**


	2. Looking Back

**Ready ANF Speaks:**

Okay so I am completely aware you are ready to claw my eyes out… well actually I'm pretty sure that there's a club out there that is ready to go track me down, lock me into a room with you guys and a laptop and torture me until I finish this story and my other ones.

Being the retard that I am, I kept _all_ of the reviews you sent me and my inbox has finally reached a max. You think Google Mail would be limitless. Anyway, I read through everything and decided that it was time I put _this_ particular story at a final peace.

Passionate Seduction was the best story I have ever written… okay maybe Avere (do you guys even remember that?) could have topped it but it didn't go that far. I was getting so sick of watching the horrible stories overrun the forum and not only that but people were stealing my ideas and "making them their own" so I sat down one day and deleted all the best stories. My heart couldn't bear the deletion of this so it stayed and I gave you false hope of its continuation.

Back to the point of this, I was reading through my old reviews and reminiscing when I saw everyone's theory of Serena Evans (for those of you that actually got that far in the story before it's deletion), I decided that I at least owed you an explanation of who she was or is. Serena Evans is Sharpay/Ryan's half sister. Why? I'll leave that for me to know and for you to imagine. In similar fashion to the rest of Passionate Seduction. Another thing that you should know is a song that I used multiple times, I was planning to do a letter like so finishing the story and give you a soundtrack (stolen from Jaydat's _Forever Summer. _But she knows, approves, plus we're kinda just amazing.) but given the circumstances, I owe you the title of the song I used most often: One In A Million By Bosson. It's quite catchy. Give it a listen.

Each and every one of you had some sort of connection to this story and enjoyed whatever section of it that you read. You will always have a place in my heart and I will always be grateful for your love of this story. This story helped me through a difficult period of time as well as your reviews. It means so much to be that you did read it. I hope that even those that left the site will read this message and understand how much al of this meant to me.

Sadly, Passionate Seduction is forever discontinued. Looking back at it, I loved it but with the way my life is going right now, this story is no longer such a significant part. I'm never forgetting this story or the conversations/people that I have come to enjoy because of it. When I look back to the pinnacle of my writing, I see this story and remember all the memories. I hope you guys decide to keep in touch even though most of the great authors (including myself, whoa hello conceded much?) have left the FF world.

I'm checking in once in a while to keep tabs on the few updates and what not. The good news of this is that I have a new short story _Reverberation, _which is in the Gossip Girl forum. If you wish to read it, I encourage you to. Leave me a review, start something new. The only HSM story I have that is set for completion (aside from _Behind Her Curtain_, which is a total train wreck my heart won't deleted) is _Frozen Motion_. Updates will come eventually.

Finally, I have some advice for you all. Don't just dream and believe; fight. Fight for what you dream and what you believe. I spent too many hours sitting on the sidelines, now I'm ready to grow up and move on. I hope that you do the same. (And that stupid little kids aren't reading this and stealing my quotes again. Sorry that just bothered me to the point of extreme measure i.e. story deletion.)

Oh and the origin of my penname? Say the letters of ANF out loud. If that doesn't clue you in, you probably don't live in the US. Ahaha. The other half, it's ancient history and like ancient history, some secrets and meant to remain so.

So like any great mystery (Loch Ness Monster, Big Foot), I should leave you with those words. In my heart, I wish each and everyone of you the happiness you deserve and that you continue to read whatever else I or any great author has to offer. I guess this is just a huge apology for the disappointment that I have caused. I probably killed your eyes by making you read this. Sorry. I have tears in mine at the moment. Aha. But you never know when we'll cross paths again.

"_We are like photography. We develop from the negatives."_


End file.
